Duelo Pokemon
by mhjca
Summary: Ash Ketchump, un estudiante común que se convirtió en uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo, junto con sus amigos que siguen sus pasos se enfrentará a diversos oponentes que intervienen en su meta de ser el mejor duelista que haya existido
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, he regresado con una nueva entrega, no tenía nada que hacer y al ver yugioh se me ocurrió hacer este fic que espero sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir les dejo y espero sus comentarios_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece y tampoco los tipos de duelos que aparecen en yugioh<em>**

Capítulo 1

Novato vs Élite

Es un día como cualquier otro de clases, todas las materias me parecen aburridas pero aún si les pongo atención, no puedo considerarme un genio pero tampoco un vago, soy un estudiante normal que le gusta, como a cualquier otro, el duelo de cartas pokemon

Llega la hora del receso y como siempre junto con mis compañeros Brock y Cilan vamos a comprar un bocadillo para el hambre e inmediatamente regresamos al salón para un duelo

Esta vez será Brock contra mi, el todavía al igual que Cilan son unos novatos aunque yo tampoco puedo considerarme un experto, pero aún así nos divertimos batiendo en diferentes duelos

Brock: bien Ash, es hora del duelo  
>Ash: te cedo el primer movimiento<br>Brock: invoco a geodude en modo de defensa y con eso termino mi turno  
>Ash: bien, me toca -roba 1 carta- invoco a squirtle y ataco a geodude y con eso tu monstruo es destruido<br>Brock: no! mi geodude, mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a pidgey en modo de ataque y con eso ataco a tu squirtle  
>Ash: espera Brock! te dije que no te precipites, tu pidgey no tiene el ataque suficiente para vencer a squirtle y como diste la orden de atacar tu pokemon es destruido y recibes 300 puntos de daño<br>Brock: no! porque siempre caigo en eso -frustrado  
>Cilan: parece que Ash sabe sobre el tema, tiene más experiencia que tu Brock y por eso lo hace un difícil oponente para ti que eres un novato<br>Ash: calma Brock, al principio yo era peor que tu, sólo te falta práctica, pero terminemos con esto que aún no se ha acabado  
>Brock: adelante Ash -resignado<br>Ash: invoco a pikachu y lo equipo con esta carta mágica "garra eléctrica" con esto mi pokemon sube su poder de ataque en 500 puntos y con 1700 puntos ahora tiene un total de 2200, con pikachu te ataco directamente y con eso has perdido  
>Brock: no, otra vez perdí -suspiró<br>Ash: calma Brock, como te dije antes sólo te hace falta práctica  
>Cilan: la práctica hace al maestro, que tal un duelo entre nosotros Brock, podemos aprender más<br>Brock: me parece buena idea, estoy listo  
>Ash: batirse en duelos es lo mejor para acumular experiencia, adelante<p>

Antes de que el duelo entre Brock y Cilan comenzara, se acercó Gary, el rival y vecino de Ash, él presenció el duelo que tuvo con Brock y con mucha confianza se acercó a él para retarlo a uno

Gary: vaya vaya, no sabía que eras tan bueno en los duelos Ash  
>Ash: sólo juego por diversión Gary<br>Gary: que te parece un duelo conmigo, así veremos de que estas hecho  
>Ash: pero yo ... -pensaba porque Gary es uno de los duelistas más fuertes a nivel regional<br>Gary: que pasa Ash! -confiado

Algunos estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón de clases de acercaron a presenciar lo que sucedía entre Gary y Ash, tanto como chicas y chicos daban puntos a favor y en contra a un pelinegro que se encontraba indeciso

Se escuchaban murmullos en contra de "no le puede ganar", "sólo es un novato", "ni en sueños va a vencer a Gary" y otros a favor como "vamos Ash", "se que puedes darle pelea", "tu vas a ganar", "acepta su desafío"

Aún así con el apoyo de algunos, Ash no se animaba a aceptar. Cuando entraron May acompañada de Dawn a ver que pasaba en ese numeroso grupo de estudiantes amontonados vieron a su compañero de clases indeciso por retarlo, y con una de sus palabras de aliento el pelinegro empezaba a animarse

May: adelante Ash! se que puedes  
>Dawn: tu lo derrotarás<p>

Ash escuchó cada palabra que le propinaban sus compañeras, aunque no se hablaban todos los días, tenían una buena amistad, y sin más que pensar aceptó el reto de Gary

Ash: Gary! acepto tu reto! -firme  
>Gary: grandioso Ash, pero no tendremos un duelito como el que acabaste de tener<br>Ash: a no? -confundido  
>Gary: usaremos esto -mostrando unos discos de duelos- con esto podremos tener una mejor visión de las cartas<br>Ash: pero yo... -empezaba a dudar  
>Gary: no me digas que ya te arrepientes<br>Ash: nada de eso! -dejando aún lado sus dudas- estoy listo para el duelo  
>Gary: tranquilo Ash! el receso está por terminar, te parece si nos batimos a la salida?<br>Ash: por mi está bien  
>Gary: perfecto, te espero en el patio trasero<br>Ash: ahí estaré  
>Gary: ustedes también pueden venir a presenciar nuestro duelo -hablando a los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor<p>

Todos los estudiantes repartieron el rumor de que en la salida Gary se enfrentará a Ash en un duelo. Los que escuchaban se entusiasmaron de ver a Gary en acción, él se había convertido en uno de los mejores duelistas por su juego y las cartas que poseía

Ash por otro lado estaba sentado junto con Brock y Cilan sobre lo ocurrido

Brock: crees poder vencer a Gary?  
>Ash: no lo sé Brock<br>Cilan: él es un duelista experimentado, porque aceptaste su duelo  
>Ash: porque no puedo perder contra él<br>Brock: tranquilo Ash, nosotros te apoyaremos a cada momento  
>Cilan: así es Ash, sólo recuerda tus palabras<br>Ash: "sólo juego por diversión" -pensó  
>Brock: Ash? -dijo al verlo pensando<br>Ash: esta decidido, no pienso perder contra Gary, utilizaré mis mejores estrategias y me divertiré -con tono alegre  
>Cilan: eso Ash, demuestra quien eres con tus duelos<br>Brock: confiamos plenamente en que puedes ganar  
>Ash: gracias chicos, daré lo mejor de mi<p>

En una esquina del salón, May y Dawn hablaban sobre lo sucedido entre sus compañeros

May: Dawn, crees que Ash pueda vencer a Gary?  
>Dawn: no lo sé, jamás lo había visto en un duelo, sólo he visto a Gary por televisión<br>May: y Gary ... es bueno jugando?  
>Dawn: claro que sí May, en el torneo regional anterior llegó a obtener el tercer puesto<br>May: debe saber mucho sobre los duelos!  
>Dawn: así es, no sé porque Ash aceptó su reto, lo harán trizas<br>May: no lo creo  
>Dawn: ahh?<br>May: sé que Ash puede vencerlo, estoy segura de eso  
>Dawn: segura de eso no? -la vio con cara pícara<br>May: no me veas así Dawn -sonrojada  
>Dawn: y porque no? yo también estoy completamente segura de que tiene oportunidades -suspiró<br>May: tu también -mirándola  
>Dawn: este May ... yo sólo -sonrojada<br>May: que te parece si vamos a ver su duelo  
>Dawn: genial May, rezaré para que gane Ash!<br>May: yo igual

Las horas de clases iban pasando y Ash no tenía otra cosa en mente más que su duelo con Gary. Sacó su deck de cartas y lo revisaba minusiosamente, sabía que tenía buenas cartas y planeaba diferentes estrategias para ganar a su rival, al pasar cada carta de su deck se topó con charizard, su mejor carta, la contemplaba y puso plena confianza en esa carta

Ash: "charizard eres lo mejor que tengo y sé que me darás la victoria" -pensaba  
>Maestro: Ash Kerchump! -le gritó de cerca<br>Ash: eh! eh? -saliendo de sus pensamientos  
>Maestro: ponga atención señor Ketchump!<br>Ash: si!  
>Maestro: ahora lea la página 117<br>Ash: enseguida maestro

Después de unas agotadoras horas de clases, Ash se dirigía al patio trasero acompañado de Brock y Cilan, estaba listo para su duelo con Gary, y al llegar al lugar citado se asombró la cantidad de estudiantes que rodeaban el campo, era casi todo el colegio que venía a presenciar el duelo

Ash se acercó a Gary para empezar y este le ofreció un disco de duelos para combatir a gusto

Ash: ya estoy aquí Gary  
>Gary: así me gusta Ash! -extendiéndole un disco- toma, este disco es para ti<br>Ash: gracias Gary  
>Gary: puedes agradecerme después, ahora ubícate en ese lado del campo<br>Ash: empecemos de una buena vez -preparado

Ash y Gary se ubicaron en ambos extremos, todos los estudiantes se ubicaron alrededor del campo y en la azotea del edificio para tener una mejor visión, por supuesto ahí se encontraban May y Dawn en primera fila expectantes del inicio

Gary: bien Ash, estás listo  
>Ash: cuando quieras<br>Gary: entonces, empecemos te doy el primer movimiento

Todos los estudiantes gritaron por un buen duelo

Ash: bien, invoco a pikachu, y ahora activo su habilidad especial, si poseo a pichu en mi mano puedo invocarlo de modo especial, invoco a pichu en modo de ataque y para terminar coloco 2 cartas boca abajo

Todos quedaron asombrados cuando salieron hologramas del disco de duelos y del gran inicio del pelinegro, no parecía ser un novato

Gary: eso fue grandioso Ash, mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a pidgeotto en modo de ataque y activo mi carta mágica "viento de huracán" con esto mi pokemon puede atacar directamente tus puntos de vida. Adelante pidgeotto, ataca los puntos de vida de Ash  
>Ash: no tan rápido Gary, activo mi trampa "barrera de recuperación" con esto niego el ataque de un monstruo y absorbo todos sus puntos<br>Gary: buen intento  
>Ash: ah?<br>Gary: activó la habilidad especial de pidgeotto, una vez por turno puedo destruir una carta de trampa, así que despídete, continúa pidgeotto  
>Ash: no puede ser! -recibiendo 1800 puntos de daño<br>Gary: coloco 1 carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

May y Dawn veían asombradas el nivel de Gary, no sabían que era tan bueno, pero también veían a Ash con un gran nivel, ambas estaban seguras de que cualquiera podría ganar

Brock: vamos Ash, tu puedes  
>Cilan: sé que tienes algo para contrarrestarlo<p>

May y Dawn vieron a ambos compañeros apoyar a Ash, sabían que eran sus amigos y se acercaron para animarlo junto a ellos

May: disculpen, ustedes son amigos de Ash?  
>Brock: así es<br>Dawn: podemos hacerles compañía? nosotras también queremos apoyarlo  
>Cilan: claro, vengan acá<br>Ambas: gracias

Ash: mi turno -roba 1 carta- activo mi carta trampa "cortocircuito" si poseo un pokemon tipo eléctrico en mi campo puedo destruir una carta mágica o de trampa  
>Gary: buen movimiento<br>Ash: ahora activó la habilidad especial de pichu, puedo aumentar en 300 puntos el ataque de un pokemon eléctrico, vamos pikachu, ataca a pidgeotto  
>Gary: ah! nada mal Ash -recibiendo 200 puntos de daño<br>Ash: y para terminar coloco otra carta boca abajo

May: sigue así Ash!  
>Dawn: puedes derrotarlo!<br>Brock: no te rindas!  
>Cilan: acábalo!<p>

Gary: buen juego Ash, hasta ahora me has dejado impresionado  
>Ash: no es nada<br>Gary: mi turno -roba 1 carta- activo mi carta mágica "resurrección pokemon" y con esto traigo de vuelta a mi pidgeotto, y también activo esto "reducción" con esto bajo el nivel de uno de mis monstruos y lo convoco de manera especial, invoco a kingler, ahora los sacrifico a ambos para invocar a mi fiel compañero blastoise, ahora blastoise ataca a pichu directamente

Muchos estudiantes veían victorioso a Gary con un ataque desbastador de 2900 puntos de blastoise y pichu con tan sólo 600 puntos, el duelo terminaría si ese ataque le llegaba

Gary: parece que he ganado  
>Ash: esto aún no termina Gary<br>Gary: ah?  
>Ash: activo mi trampa "manto" niega la destrucción de mis monstruos y no sufro daños hasta el final de este turno<br>Gary: ja! activo mi carta mágica "Aqua pulso" si poseo un pokemon de agua, niega la activación de una carta mágica o de trampa y recibes 500 puntos de daño  
>Ash: no pasará de nuevo, activo mi otra trampa "núcleo eléctrico" con esto puedo retirar del campo una carta y enviarla al cementerio, así que retiro a blastoise<br>Gary: aggh! -se lamentaba- gran movimiento, me has dejado impresionado, como no tengo más cartas termino mi turno

La mayoría se quedó boquiabierta por ver que Ash se deshizo de uno de los monstruos más fuertes de Gary, ahora aclamaban por él

Ash: mi turno -roba 1 carta- sacrifico a pichu y a pikachu para invocar al poderoso pokemon de fuego, charizard!

Ash sacó su mejor carta, todos los espectadores estaban atentos a las jugadas del pelinegro

Ash: charizard ataca directamente los puntos de vida de Gary  
>Gary: agghh -recibiendo 3000 puntos de daño- nada mal Ash<br>Ash: termino mi turno  
>Gary: mi turno -roba 1 carta- bien Ash, has dado una buena pelea pero esto tiene que terminar<br>Ash: esto no se acaba hasta que termines con todos mis puntos de vida  
>Gary: eso está por pasar, activó mi carta mágica "bendición de arceus" con esto podemos sacar tantas cartas hasta tener 6 en nuestras manos<br>Ash: activo mi carta trampa "río magma" con esto mi oponente desecha tantas cartas como números de pokemon tipo fuego que tengo en mi campo, y por cada carta desechada recibes 500 puntos de daño  
>Gary: sólo desecharé esta entonces -la retiró y se quedó sólo con 500 puntos de vida<br>Ash: -estaba inquieto por la jugada  
>Gary: esto terminó Ash, invoco a kadabra y ahora activo mi carta boca abajo "resonador" con esto puedo aumentar los puntos de ataque de mi kadabra en 700 y eso no es todo también activo mi magia "sepulcro del olvidado" puedo traer de vuelta a un monstruo que fue destruido en mi último turno, así que traigo de vuelta a mi blastoise<br>Ash: -empezaba a preocuparse  
>Gary: ahora blastoise ataca a charizard! -ordenó<br>Ash: pero charizard supera a blastoise por 100 puntos!  
>Gary: aún no lo entiendes Ash, activó uno de los efectos de blastoise, cuando batalla con un pokemon de fuego su poder aumenta en 400 puntos<br>Ash: no!  
>Gary: sigue blastoise! elimina a charizard<br>Ash: aggh -recibió 300 puntos de daño quedándose con 1900 puntos de vida  
>Gary: sigue kadabra, ataca a Ash directamente<br>Ash: no! -todos sus puntos de vida se agotaron tras el ataque

Todos los espectadores aclamaron a Gary por su gran juego, pero también aclamaron a Ash por sus buenas jugadas y hacerle frente a uno de los mejores

Ash: -se arrodilló- no pude perder  
>Gary: Ash! -extendiendo su mano<br>Ash: Gary -incorporándose  
>Gary: fue un excelente duelo Ash! sigue así y pronto podrás participar en un torneo de verdad<br>Ash: gracias Gary -más animado- toma, te devuelvo tu disco  
>Gary: te lo regalo Ash, es más, toma este también<br>Ash: estas seguro?  
>Gary: por supuesto, tengo más en mi casa y no hay problema en dártelos, acéptalos como premio por este gran duelo<br>Ash: gracias Gary  
>Gary: bueno Ash, también te agradezco, tengo unos asuntos, nos enfrentaremos otro día te parece?<br>Ash: la próxima te ganaré  
>Gary: hhm! -con 1 sonrisa- mejora tus estrategias que yo también subiré mi nivel -alejándose<p>

Ash veía con satisfacción a Gary, sin duda ese duelo marcó algo en él, ahora se sentía más motivado de mejorar sus duelos y con el apoyo de sus amigos y la admiración de algunos estudiantes por su enfrentamiento de seguro lo ayudarán a crecer como duelista

Brock: Ash! fue un gran duelo  
>Cilan: lo mismo digo Ash, jamás imaginé que tuvieras ese nivel<br>Brock: si Ash, con razón jamás te había vencido  
>Ash: no es nada chicos, pero Gary me venció<br>Brock: aún así Ash, le diste pelea  
>Cilan: nadie puede durar tanto en un duelo con un miembro de élite como es Gary<p>

¿?: hmmm! -se escuchó a las espaldas de Brock y Cilan

Brock: a, se me olvidaba Ash, ellas son May y Dawn, junto a nosotros te apoyaron en tu duelo

May: hola Ash! no sabía que eras un gran duelista  
>Dawn: hola Ash! fuiste asombroso, estaba segura que le ganarías<br>Ash: hola chicas! gracias por su apoyo pero debo admitir que Gary me aplastó  
>May: no digas eso Ash! tus habilidades fueron las que te ayudaron a combatir de manera efectiva<br>Dawn: aunque Gary fuera un profesional, tu le demostraste que puedes estar a su nivel  
>Ash: bueno, eso creo -rascándose su cabeza<br>May: puedes enseñarme Ash, quiero aprender más de los duelos pokemon  
>Dawn: a mi también Ash<br>Ash: calma chicas, yo no sé todo acerca de los duelos, pero puedo enseñarles lo básico  
>Ambas: sí! -victoriosas<p>

Cilan: ya tienes tus 2 primeras alumnas Ash  
>Ash: tal parece<br>Brock: oye Cilan, no te olvides que nosotros también debemos mejorar  
>Cilan: así es Brock, no nos quedaremos atrás<br>May: nosotras seremos mejores que ustedes  
>Brock: no lo creo<br>Dawn: ya verán, con la enseñanza de Ash, estaremos listas en poco tiempo  
>Cilan: eso no va a suceder<br>Ash: calma muchachos, a ustedes también les puedo ayudar, después de todo, somos amigos

Todos rieron un rato hasta que se despidieron y cada uno se retiró a su casa. Ash iba con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber demostrado un gran nivel en su duelo, estaba más que preparado para mejorar y crecer como duelista

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em>Esto ha sido todo por hoy, por mi parte les deseo a todos un muy buen feliz año 2015, nos vemos la próxima <em>

_Nota: el duelo con Brock fue con 2000 puntos de vida y con el de Gary fue con 4000_


	2. Chapter 2

_Y aquí sigo con la continuación de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado_

* * *

><p><strong>Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece y tampoco los tipos de duelos que aparecen en yugioh<strong>

Capitulo 2

**Duelo a lo verde**

Ha pasado un mes desde mi duelo con Gary, últimamente me he vuelto más popular, algunas chicas me hablan y otros chicos me invitan a fiestas, pero la verdad no les he prestado tanta atención a esos asuntos.

Me la he pasado la mayoría de mi tiempo en los duelos enseñando a May a Dawn que no se han separado de mi desde aquel duelo, incluso nuestra compañera de clases, Serena, se nos ha unido en algunas ocasiones. Todos nos hemos hecho buenos amigos y al igual que May y Dawn, también he estado dando consejos a Brock y Cilan para mejorar con su juego

El colegio ya no es un problema para mí y lo mejor para mí es mejorar con mis estrategias

Es viernes y como siempre lo hacemos, junto con May, Dawn, Brock y Cilan salimos al receso, compramos un bocadillo y regresamos rápidamente al salón para un duelo.

Brock y Cilan se enfrascaron en un duelo mientras que yo empezaba a tener uno con May, pero antes de que lanzara la primera carta fuimos interrumpidos

Ash: bien May, vas primera

May: estoy lista Ash, invoco a ...

¿?: ey! tu!

Ash: ah? ‐volteando

¿?: Ash Ketchump! te desafío a un duelo, aquí y ahora

May: Drew!

Drew: como puedes estar con alguien como él, ven conmigo May, yo puedo enseñarte mejor

May: ... ‐se quedó callada

Ash: acepto tu reto Drew! ‐serio

Drew: no me interrumpas! que dices May? ven conmigo

May: no! ‐se ocultó detrás de Ash‐ prefiero estar con él que contigo

Drew: como quieras ‐enojado

Ash: que empiece el duelo

Drew: antes quiero poner una condición

Ash: cual?

Drew: si gano, tendrás que dejar a May

Ash: acepto, pero si yo gano tu tendrás que dejar de molestarnos

Drew: acepto! de todas formas es imposible que pierda contra ti

May: pero Ash!

Ash: calma May, ganaré te lo prometo

May: Ash... ‐suspiró

Drew: basta! comencemos

Ambos se posicionaron en dos extremos de una mesa listos para empezar

Dawn: Ash lo hace por ti May ‐pícara

May: ... ‐callada

Dawn: quizá pueda tener a un chico así

May: ey! ‐sonrojada

Dawn: algún día le voy a pedir que sea mi novio

May: claro que no! yo se lo diré primero

Dawn: jaja! ya lo admitiste

May: Dawn! ‐ruborizada

Por otra parte estaba Drew celoso por no tener a May de su lado, quería darle su merecido a Ash para que la dejara

Drew: yo voy primero

Ash: adelante

Drew: invoco a budew en modo de defensa y para terminar coloco una carta boca

abajo

Ash: mi turno ‐roba 1 carta‐ invoco a cyndaquil y con él ataco a tu budew

Drew: ja! cuando budew es destruido puedo invocar otro en modo de defensa para

que tome su lugar

Ash: coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

Drew: mi turno ‐roba 1 carta

Brock y Cilan estaban tan concentrados en su duelo, que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba con Ash. May por su parte estaba preocupada, tenía plena confianza en Ash, pero tenía miedo de que perdiera y se alejase de ella

Drew: invoco a trapinch y ahora activo mi magia de campo "desierto" con esto activado todos los pokemon de tipo tierra ganan un adicional de 500 puntos. Adelante tranpich ataca a cyndaquil

Ash: activó mi trampa "ascuas" eleva el ataque de un pokemon de fuego en 1000 puntos hasta el final del turno

Drew: no! ‐su trapinch fue destruido y sufrió 600 puntos de daño‐ me las pagarás Ash! coloco otra carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Ash: me toca ‐roba 1 carta‐ sacrifico a mi cyndaquil para invocar a quilava. Quilava ataca a su budew

Drew: no aprendes, invoco a otro budew en modo de defensa para remplazar al destruido

Ash: activo mi carta mágica "energizante" mi pokemon puede atacar por segunda vez. Ve quilava, ataca de nuevo a su budew

Drew: no!

Ash: como sólo puedes tener hasta 3 cartas del mismo tipo, ya no puedes traer a budew

Drew: eso ya lo sé ‐arrogante

Ash: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino

En tanto las chicas miraban el duelo en especial May que esperaba el resltado

Dawn: mira May, Ash está en ventaja

May: ... ‐estaba tan concentrada en el duelo que no le prestó atención

Dawn: May!

May: ...

Dawn: vaya que no se puede contigo

Drew: mi turno! ‐roba 1 carta‐ activo mi magia "polen" con esto puedo invocar 2 fichas pokemon, ahora las sacrifico para invocar esto, muéstrate mi poderoso dragón y con tu poder dame la victoria, aparece ahora flygon

Ash: con que flygon ‐calmado

Drew: como flygon es un pokemon tipo tierra su poder aumenta en 500 puntos, adelante flygon, ataca a su quilava

Ash: ‐envío a quilava al cementerio y recibió 1000 puntos de daño

Drew: ja! no eres nada, ahora activo mi carta "dragoaliento" si poseo un pokemon tipo

dragón, inflijo 1000 puntos de daño a mi oponente, y eso no es todo también mi carta "raíz de la semilla" traigo de vuelta a 2 de mis budew, ahora lo sacrifico para invocar a mi roserade

Ash: ‐se quedó callado

Drew: tienes tanto miedo que no puedes decir nada, adelante roserade ataca Ash directamente

May: Ash! ‐gritó al ver que recibía 1900 puntos de daño, ahora le restaban tan sólo 100 puntos de vida

Dawn: tranquila May ‐tomándola del hombro‐ mira a Ash, se lo ve calmado

May: Ash ...

Dawn: claro que lo hace por mi ‐provocando a May

May: de ninguna manera, lo hace por mí

Dawn: ay May! ... ‐suspiró

May: ... ‐sonrojada

Drew: termino mi turno

Ash: es hora ‐roba 1 carta

Drew: claro que es hora, que puedes hacer si yo tengo a mis mejores pokemon y tu no tienes nada

Ash: activo mi carta mágica "ceniza" traigo de vuelta a todos mis pokemon tipo fuego que hayan sido destruidos durante el duelo

Drew: que vas hacer con unos simples pokemon

Ash: sacrifico a cyndaquil y a quilava para poder invocar esto, charizard

Drew: ‐empezó a preocuparse‐ activo el efecto de mi roserade, puedo envenenar a uno de tus pokemons y restarle 300 puntos por cada turno

Ash: eso no importa, activó mi carta mágica "llamarada" y la equipo a mi charizard para poder destruir a todos los pokemon especialmente convocados en tu lado del campo

Drew: no! como te atreves! ‐enviando a roserade y flygon al cementerio

Ash: adelante charizard, ataca directamente los puntos de vida de Drew

Drew: no! ‐recibiendo 2700 puntos de daño

Ash: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

May: así se hace Ash!

Dawn: ese es mi chico!

May: Dawn! ‐sonrojada

Dawn: no tiene nada de malo decirlo

Drew: esto aún no termina ‐roba 1 carta‐ jajaja esto se acaba ahora, activo mi trampa "sembrío" pago la mitad de mis puntos de vida y a cambio puedo invocar de manera especial a un pokemon de nivel 5 o superior de mi mano

Ash: que!

Drew: como lo oíste, invoco a absol en modo de ataque y activo su habilidad especial, durante la fase de batalla recibe un adicional de 300 puntos

Ash: como!

Drew: ve absol, aniquila a su charizard

May: no! Ash va a perder!

Dawn: no! mi Ash!

May: no! él es mío!

Ash: caíste

Drew: ah?

Ash: activó mi carta boca abajo "barrera de recuperación" niega el ataque de un pokemon y absorbe todos sus puntos

Drew: no! ‐su absol se quedó con 0 puntos

Ash: ja! ahora estás acabado ‐sus puntos de vida incrementaron en 2900

Drew: termino mi turno ‐frustrado

Ash: mi turno ‐roba 1 carta

Dawn: así se hace! siempre sales victorioso, por eso te amo Ash!

May: no! yo lo amo más!

Dawn: no yo!

May: no yo!

Ash: se acabó Drew, ve charizard ataca a absol y termina con este duelo

Drew: no! ‐sus puntos de vida llegaron a 0

Ash: gané Drew, y ahora espero que cumplas el acuerdo y dejes de molestarnos

Drew: agghh! ‐se alejó furioso

May: Ash! ‐lo abrazó por detrás

Ash: ah? por qué tan afectiva May?

Dawn: Ash! ‐lo abrazó de frente

Ash: que les sucede chicas

Dawn: nada Ash, sólo que esta es la forma de premiarte por ganar el duelo, no es así May?

May: a! ... esto ... así es Ash

Ash: no tienen porque hacer esto, chicas

¿?: hummmm! hummmm! que sucede aquí? ‐se escuchó al unísono

Dawn: nada chicos ‐dejando de abrazar

May: sólo que Ash venció a Drew en un duelo

Ambos: a Drew! ‐impresionados

Ash: hola chicos, como les fue en su duelo

Brock: bien Ash! pero dejemos eso para después

Cilan: si! como es eso de que te enfrentaste a Drew

Brock: ni siquiera nos avisaste para apoyarte ‐alterado

Ash: calma chicos, después de todo May y Dawn estuvieron cerca para apoyarme

May: claro Ash

Dawn: siempre cuenta con nosotras

Brock: cuéntanos como te fue?

Cilan: y queremos detalles

Ash: esta bien

Ash comentaba tranquilamente su duelo con Drew, no se le escapaba ningún detalle para que sus "alumnos" pusieran en práctica las estrategias mencionadas. Todos los 4 estaban tan atentos a las palabras de Ash que no escucharon el timbre del fin del receso, el duelo con Drew les costó todo ese tiempo y no hubo lugar para un duelo entre ellos

A la salida Brock y Cilan se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron volando en busca de mejores cartas para su deck. Por otro lado, Dawn salía muy cerca de Ash y May no se quiso quedar atrás he hizo lo mismo que la peliazul

Dawn: hey Ash

Ash: si Dawn?

Dawn: ya que no ay tarea y mañana es sábado, que tal sí salimos algún lado

Ash: esto ...

May: no Ash! ven conmigo ‐jalando de su brazo‐ podemos ir juntos al cine

Dawn: él vendrá conmigo ‐jalando del otro brazo

May: conmigo!

Dawn: no, conmigo!

Ash: basta! ‐safándose‐ que les parece si vamos los 3 juntos al cine y nos evitamos problemas

Dawn: pero yo sólo quiero ir contigo

Ash: es eso o nada

May: esta bien Ash ‐recuperando ánimos‐ será divertido

Dawn: nos veremos mañana en el centro a las 2, les parece?

Ash y May asintieron

Ash: buenos chicas, nos veremos mañana

May: nos vemos Ash ‐dándole un beso en la mejilla

Dawn: te veo mañana ‐también con un beso en la mejilla

Ash: adiós chicas ‐y tomó rumbo a su casa

Dawn: oye May

May: si Dawn

Dawn: no me gusta que nos enfrentemos por Ash

May: a mi tampoco

Dawn: que te parece si lo hacemos de una forma para ganarnos su amor

May: como?

Dawn: con un duelo!

May: me parece perfecto Dawn, hagámoslo

Dawn: pero no hoy, lo haremos mañana después del cine, te parece?

May: acepto

Ash fue directo a su casa y se puso a dormir, sin duda sus duelos que cada vez estaban mejorando le daban mucho cansancio, y lo mejor para él era darse una buena siesta para recupera energías y también para pensar en su día de mañana con May y Dawn

Continuará

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos la próxima<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Cartas a usarse:**

**Ash:**  
>cyndaquil : nv: 4 atq: 1400 def: 800<br>hotthot: nv: 3 atq: 1300 def: 700  
>pikachu: nv: 4 atq: 1700 def: 1300<br>dacilchu: nv: 6 atq: 2300 def: 1700  
>charizard: nv: 8 atq: 3000 def: 2500<p>

trampas: pantalla de humo, envoltura de fuego, cortocircuito, llamarada  
>magias: psíquico, polimerización, energizante, ceniza<p>

**May:**

wurmple: nv: 2 atq: 600 def: 500  
>skitty: nv: 3 atq: 1300 def: 1000<br>torchic: nv: 4atq: 1400 def: 700  
>combusken: nv: 6 atq: 2100 def: 1600<br>blaziquen: nv: 8 atq: 2800 def: 2400

trampas: humareda, incubadora  
>magias: ascuas, reflector, puño de fuego<p>

**Dawn:**  
>bunnery: nv: 3 atq: 1200 def: 700<br>pachirisu: nv: 3 atq: 1400 def: 1100  
>piplup: nv: 4 atq: 1400 def: 800<br>empoleon: nv: 8 atq: 2800 def: 2200

trampas: malla eléctrica, burbujas  
>magias: rebote, supercolmillo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece y tampoco los tipos de duelos que aparecen en yugioh<strong>

Capitulo 3

**Maestro vs alumnas**

Empiezo a levantarme, siento mi cuerpo débil y escucho que mi mamá me llama para desayunar. Doy un vistazo rápido a mi reloj y son las 11 am

"Me quedé dormido" pensé pero no es sorpresa ya que me desvelé la noche pasada formando un nuevo deck. Bajó de mi habitación aún en pijama al comedor, mi mamá me da los buenos días y luego se retira a hacer el aseo de la casa dejándome solo

Desayuno tranquilamente un par de waffles con jugo de naranja y regreso a mi habitación. Me doy una ducha rápida y me visto sin perder tiempo, recojo mi deck y bajó a la sala a pensar estrategias hasta la hora citada. Sólo fueron 20 minutos y llega mi mamá con noticias

Delia: Ash  
>Ash: si mamá, que sucede?<br>Delia: voy a salir de viaje a isla canela con mi hermana y tus primos  
>Ash: esta bien mamá, cuando regresas?<br>Delia: el lunes, así que quedas a cargo de la casa  
>Ash: no te preocupes mamá, ve con cuidado -levantándose<br>Delia: adiós Ash, cuídate -dándole un beso en la frente  
>Ash: gracias mamá, tu también cuídate<p>

Y Delia salió sin prisa de la casa dejando a Ash solo por 2 días. El pelinegro no aguantaba el silencio y la soledad que vino después de que su madre partió, así que faltando 2 horas para ir al cine con May y Dawn tomó ruta al centro comercial donde se encontrarían

Llegó sin dificultades y estaba paseando por diferentes tiendas hasta que se topó con una tienda de cartas y entró para indagar sobre nuevas cartas que le ayudaría a ser más fuerte. En ese local las cartas no se compraban, sino se ganaban, era una especie de torneo en el que los participantes que ganen al oponente se llevan su carta más valiosa, y Ash con toda su firmeza y seguridad participó en unos cuantos duelos

Ash seguía batiéndose en duelos, probó su suerte y ganó 4 cartas muy valiosas además de aprender una nueva forma de invocación que le causó problemas en su segundo duelo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya eran las 3:30 pm y pensó que sus amigas lo matarán por llegar tarde, salió sin dejar rastro de su presencia del local de cartas para ir al punto de encuentro, y tal como había pensado, sus amigas ya estaban presentes y furiosas por verlo llegar tarde

May: que son estas horas de llegar Ash! -furiosa  
>Dawn: creí que nos dejaste plantadas -furiosa<br>Ash: chicas -agitado- lo siento, pero ...  
>May: nada de peros! nos tendrás que compensar<br>Dawn: así es!  
>Ash: esto me va a salir caro -murmuró a lo bajo<br>Dawn: dijiste algo!  
>Ash: no nada Dawn -nervioso<br>May: vamos al cine antes de que empieza la función -y tomó el brazo de Ash  
>Dawn: espero que lleguemos a tiempo -agarrando el otro brazo de Ash<br>May: si no fuera por cierta persona, ya estuviéramos en la sala de cine -mirando a Ash  
>Ash: ya les dije que lo siento chicas<p>

Para suerte de Ash aún quedaban entradas y sin perder tiempo entraron juntos, como era de esperarse durante la función May y Dawn coqueteaban a cada momento al pelinegro y este sólo se sentía incómodo por recibir ese tipo de atención por parte de sus amigas

Eran las 5:30 y el trío ya salía de la sala, en este momento era donde Ash pagaría su retraso

Ash: bueno chicas, has sido un placer estar con ustedes esta tarde nos ...  
>May: a donde!<br>Dawn: nos debes una cita!  
>Ash: que! -sorprendido<br>May: como lo escuchaste  
>Dawn: es tu culpa por llegar tarde<br>Ash: pero yo...  
>May: nada! oye Dawn que tal si vamos por unos vestidos<br>Dawn: que buena idea May, vamos  
>Ash: no! yo no quiero ir! -siendo arrastrado por sus amigas<p>

Después de visitar varias tiendas de ropa donde May y Dawn quedaron satisfechas por encontrar el vestido perfecto para ellas y que por "cortesía de Ash" lo pagó, fueron al patio de comidas a descansar un rato para comer

Ash: porque me pasa esto a mí -cansado  
>May: pasa algo Ash? -inocente<br>Dawn: no me digas que ya te cansaste -inocente  
>Ash: claro que estoy cansado! si soy yo el que lleva todas sus compras<br>May: no exageres Ash, sólo son un par de vestidos  
>Ash: un par de vestidos! si se llevaron casi todo de las tiendas<br>Dawn: tranquilo Ash, después de todo no eran tan caros  
>Ash: ... -se moría de furia dentro de su ser<br>May: lo importante es que estamos juntos y unidos  
>Dawn: así es Ash, no será lo mismo si tu no estuvieras con nosotras acompañándonos<br>Ash: creo que sí -se tranquilizó- pero ... -recordando que estaba sólo en su casa  
>Dawn: que sucede Ash? porque esa cara<br>May: anda dinos  
>Ash: es sólo que ... mi mamá se fue de viaje y estoy sólo en mi casa por 2 días<br>May: "sólo en su casa" -mirando a Dawn  
>Dawn: "por 2 días" -mirando a May<br>Ash: mi casa es grande y se siente un gran vacío ahí dentro

May y Dawn se miraron entre sí y como si se leyeran la mente movieron sus cabezas en señal de afirmación

Dawn: oye Ash  
>Ash: si?<br>May: que te parece si te acompañamos hasta que tu mamá regresé  
>Ash: ah? ... -analizando lo que escuchó- qué!<br>Dawn: por mi no hay problema, de seguro y me dan el permiso  
>May: por mi tampoco<br>Ash: pero ... están seguras?  
>Dawn: claro que sí<br>May: a menos que tu no quieras  
>Ash: claro que quiero que me hagan compañía pero ...<br>Dawn: hagamos algo Ash  
>Ash: que cosa?<br>Dawn: nosotras te retamos a un duelo, y si ganamos nos aceptarás sin reproche  
>May: que dices?<br>Ash: acepto -feliz- vamos a mi casa entonces

Terminado de comer, Ash llevó a Dawn y a May a sus casas para dejar sus respectivos vestidos y para pedir el permiso que lo consiguió después de pedírselo de manera directa a Norman y Johanna, al principio no estaban convencidos pero porque ya conocían al pelinegro les dieron el permiso a sus hijas con la condición de que tenía que protegerlas

Los tres llegaron a la casa del pelinegro y lo primero que hicieron era empezar con el duelo

Ash: bien chicas, quien de ustedes será mi oponente  
>Ambas: las dos<br>Ash: eh! pero ...  
>Dawn: nada! tu tienes más experiencia que nosotras<br>May: es lo justo  
>Ash: creo que sí, ey, que tal si usamos esto -sacando los discos de duelos que le regaló Gary<br>May: asombroso -colocándose 1  
>Dawn: son increíbles, jamás había tenido uno -colocándose<br>Ash: verdad que sí -colocándose otro- mejor empezamos  
>Ambas: sí<p>

May: voy primera -roba 1 carta- invoco a wurmple en modo de defensa y con eso terminó mi turno

Dawn: vaya! los hologramas se ven muy reales!  
>May: es cierto<p>

Ash: no se hay que desconcentrarse, mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a cyndaquil en modo de ataque. Ve cyndaquil ataca a wurmple  
>May: no!<br>Ash: coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino turno

Dawn: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a bunnery en modo de ataque y lo equipo con esta carta mágica "rebote" aumenta en 500 puntos el ataque de mi bunnery hasta el final del turno. Ve bunnery ataca a cyndaquil  
>Ash: buena jugada, pero activo mi carta boca abajo "pantalla de humo" niega la destrucción de un monstruo<br>Dawn: de todos modos sufres el daño de batalla  
>Ash: eso no es lo importante ahora -recibiendo 300 puntos de daño<br>Dawn: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino

May: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a skitty en modo de defensa, y para terminar coloco esta carta boca abajo

Ash: eso es todo chicas? creí haberles enseñado mejor  
>May: no te preocupes, recién empezamos a calentar<br>Ash: ya lo veré, mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a hotthot en modo de ataque y activo esta magia "psíquico" con esto sus todos sus pokemons cambian a modo de ataque  
>Dawn: que!<br>Ash: como lo oyeron, ve cyndaquil, ataca a skitty  
>May: no! -con 100 puntos de daño<br>Ash: ve hotthot, ataca a bunnery  
>Dawn: no! -con 100 puntos de daño<br>Ash: termino colocando otra carta boca abajo

Dawn: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a pachirisu en modo de ataque y lo equipo con "supercolmillo" aumenta en 600 el ataque de mi pokemon. Ve pachirisu, ataca a hotthot  
>Ash: vaya! no me esperaba eso -con 700 puntos de daño<br>Dawn: es gracias a tus enseñanzas  
>Ash: el mérito lo tienes tu<br>Dawn: gracias Ash, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino

May: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a torchic en modo de ataque y activo esta carta "ascuas" eleva el poder de mi pokemon en 1000 puntos. Ve torchic ataca a cyndaquil  
>Ash: no lo permitiré, activo mi trampa "envoltura de fuego" si un pokemon de tipo fuego es atacado, niega el ataque y termina la fase de batalla<br>May: no -maldiciendo- coloco 1 carta boca abajo y termino

Ash: bueno chicas, es hora de que les enseñe algo nuevo  
>Dawn: enserio?<br>Ash: claro que si  
>May: anda, muéstranos<br>Ash: eso haré, mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a pikachu, y activo mi carta boca abajo "polimerización" y la utilizo para fusionar a mi cyndaquil y a mi pikachu. Muéstrate mi fiel compañero y con tu poder dame la victoria, invocación por fusión, aparece dacilchu  
>Dawn: ah! -sorprendida<br>May: increíble -sorprendida  
>Ash: me enseñaron este tipo de invocación en la tarde<br>Dawn: por eso llegaste tarde  
>Ash: eso es lo que trataba de decirles<br>May: debiste decirnos  
>Ash: pero ... no importa, activo la habilidad especial de dacilchu, una vez por turno puedo enviar una carta de mi mano al cementerio y reducir el ataque de un pokemon a la mitad<br>May: ah! -sorprendida  
>Ash: envió esta carta al cementerio para reducir el ataque de torchic. Ve dacilchu, ataca a torchic<br>May: no esta vez Ash, activo mi trampa "humareda" destruye a un pokemon de tipo fuego  
>Ash: buen intento May, revelo mi carta boca abajo "cortocircuito" si poseo un pokemon tipo eléctrico destruyo una carta mágica o de trampa<br>May: no!  
>Ash: continúa dacilchu<br>May: ah! -con 1500 puntos de daño  
>Ash: y eso no es todo, desecho esta carta de mi mano al cementerio para bajar el ataque de pachirisu y activo esta carta "energizante" puedo ejecutar un segundo ataque<br>Dawn: que!  
>Ash: ve dacilchu, ataca a pachirisu<br>Dawn: activo mi carta "malla eléctrica" niega la destrucción de uno de mis monstruos  
>Ash: bien hecho Dawn<br>Dawn: pero aún así recibí daño -con 1500 puntos de daño  
>Ash: termino mi turno<p>

Dawn: mi turno -roba 1 carta- activo esto "burbujas" puedo invocar de modo especial un pokemon tipo agua, invoco a piplup y lo sacrifico junto con pachirisu para traer esto, aparece empoleon  
>Ash: ...<br>Dawn: ve empoleon, ataca a dacilchu directamente  
>Ash: no! -con 500 puntos de daño<br>Dawn: termino mi turno

May: mi turno -roba 1 carta- activo mi carta "incubadora" puedo invocar un pokemon de nivel 6 o inferior de mi mano, sal combusken y ataca directamente a Ash  
>Ash: ah! -con 2100 puntos de daño<br>May: termino mi turno

Ash: ha llegado la hora de terminar con esto chicas, mi turno -roba 1 carta- activo mi carta mágica "ceniza" y con esto puedo traer de vuelta a todos mis pokemons de fuego que han sido destruidos, regresen cindaquil y dacilchu, ahora los sacrifico e invoco esto, aparece charizard  
>May: ...<br>Dawn: ...  
>Ash: no teman chicas, sólo es un holograma, activo mi trampa "llamarada" y con esto se destruyen todos los monstruos especialmente convocados en el lado de mi oponente<br>May: no combusken!  
>Dawn: no empoleon!<br>Ash: ve charizard! ataca a Dawn directamente  
>Dawn: ah! -sus puntos de vida llegaron a 0<br>Ash: termino mi turno colocando esta carta boca abajo

May: todo depende de mi -roba 1 carta- activo mi carta "reflector" puedo usar una carta del cementerio de mi oponente  
>Ash: ah!<br>May: la utilizo para usar "ceniza" y con eso traigo de vuelta a todos mis pokemons tipo fuego que han sido destruidos, regresa torchic, combusken, ahora los sacrifico y convoco a blaziquen!  
>Ash: buena jugada May<br>May: equipo a blaziquen con "puño de fuego" eleva el poder de mi pokemon en 500 puntos hasta el final del turno, ve blaziquen destruye a su charizard  
>Ash: no lo harás, activo una de las habilidades de charizard, si para su invocación se utilizaron pokemons de fuego, puede tomar la mitad del poder de los pokemons para aumentar su ataque y defensa<br>May: que!  
>Ash: como utilicé a cindaquil y dacilchu para su invocación, recibe un ataque extra de 1850 puntos<br>May: no! -con 1550 puntos de daño- no puedo hacer más, termino mi turno

Ash: se terminó -roba una carta- ve charizard ataca a May directamente  
>May: ah! -sus puntos de vida llegan a 0<p>

Dawn: jamás estaremos a tu nivel -triste  
>May: ni nosotras juntas pudimos contra ti -triste<br>Ash: tranquila chicas -abrazándolas- sólo les falta práctica, nada más  
>May: Ash ... -sonrojándose<br>Dawn: Ash ... -sonrojándose  
>Ash: entremos chicas que empieza a hacer frío<br>Ambas: sí

El trío se adentró en la casa para descansar un rato y pensar que harían durante el resto de la noche

May: piensas lo mismo que mi  
>Dawn: claro que si<br>May: hagámoslo

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza, pero lo importante es que ya está actualizado. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada jueves o viernes, nos leemos<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Cartas a usarse:**

**Ash:**  
>phanpy : atq: 900 def: 1300 nv:3<br>pichu: atq: 600 def: 300 nv: 2  
>pikachu: atq: 1700 def: 1300 nv:3<br>sceptile: atq: 2900 def: 2400 nv: 8

Trampas: espesura, barrera de recuperación  
>Mágicas: drenadoras<p>

**Kalm:**  
>chespin: atq: 1500 def: 800 nv: 4<br>quilladin: atq: 2000 def: 1600 nv: 6  
>scatterbug: atq: 200 def: 300 nv: 1<br>goomy: atq: 1200 def: 1100 nv: 3  
>goodra: atq: 2900 def: 2600 nv: 8<p>

Trampas: paralizador, carga dragón, viscosidad  
>Mágicas: cronómetros<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece y tampoco los tipos de duelos que aparecen en yugioh<strong>

Capitulo 4

**La nueva integrante**

La noche se hizo presente en la residencia Ketchump, después del duelo de Ash contra sus alumnas no tenían ni idea de que hacer en ese momento hasta que a las chicas se les vino una idea.

May: piensas lo mismo que mi  
>Dawn: claro que si<br>May: hagámoslo  
>Dawn: -asintió-<p>

Las chicas en un acto rápido arrebataron el deck de un Ash que estaba pensando en que hacer.

Ash: ey! devuelvan mi deck  
>May: claro que no!<br>Ash: no es broma chicas  
>Dawn: si quieres tu deck tendrás que hacer algo por nosotras<br>Ash: que cosa?  
>Dawn: queremos jugar Ash<br>Ash: no ay problema chicas, pero como ya es de noche no podremos usar los discos de duelo  
>Dawn: no eso, sino ...<br>Ash: sino que? -intrigado  
>May: ¿? ¿? ¿? -le susurró al oído<br>Ash: QUÉ! -gritó fuerte  
>May: que dices -sonrojada<br>Ash: pero ...  
>Dawn: vamos Ash -sonrojada<br>May: no llegaremos a mayores -sonrojada  
>Ash: ... -pensando<br>Ambas: ... -esperando su respuesta  
>Ash: esta bien -un poco tranquilo pero sonrojado<br>Ambas: si!  
>Ash: pero sólo por un rato<br>May: no te preocupes Ash  
>Dawn: quizá lo disfrutes más de lo que parece<p>

El trío empezó su juego de cartas con el deck de Ash, pasaban los minutos y cada vez la situación se ponía más candente y tal como lo dijo Dawn, Ash le gustó el juego y siguieron hasta la media noche donde los tres cayeron rendidos en sueños.

En la mañana del domingo, fue Ash el primero en despertarse, entró al baño a darse una ducha y ya listo para la jornada salió de su habitación para ver que desayunar. En el pasillo de su casa encontró a las chicas, que aún en pijama, salían de la habitación de huéspedes así que las saludó.

Ash: buenos días chicas  
>Ambas: buenos días Ash<br>Ash: durmieron bien?  
>Dawn: claro que sí<br>Ash: bien, voy abajo a ver que ay de desayunar  
>Dawn: ok<br>May: oye Ash, nos prestas tu regadera, necesitamos un baño  
>Ash: claro, en el fondo la pueden encontrar<br>May: gracias Ash  
>Ash: no ay problema<p>

Ash bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero para su mala suerte se le habían acabado los suministros, no podía dejar sin desayunar a sus invitadas y sin más opciones optó por invitarlas a un restaurante.

Después de su baño, las chicas ya salían listas para degustar el desayuno que Ash les había preparado y al bajar.

May: listas Ash  
>Dawn: perdón por hacerte esperar<br>Ash: no hay problema chicas pero ...  
>May: oye Ash, no dijiste que prepararías el desayuno<br>Ash: es que...  
>Dawn: no me digas que no sabes cocinar<br>Ash: no es eso sino que ...  
>May: no me digas que quieres que nosotras te preparemos el desayuno<br>Ash: no es eso! lo que pasa es que se me acabaron los suministros y no pude preparar nada  
>Ambas: que! -y les rugió el estómago<br>Ash: tranquilas, las invito a desayunar, que me dicen  
>Dawn: eso esta mejor<br>May: pensé que moriría de hambre  
>Ash: vamos<p>

Ash llevó a las chicas a desayunar a un buen restaurante que estaba cerca de su casa. Después de eso no sabían que hacer así que las invitó a un parque de diversiones a lo que ellas no objetaron.

En el parque de diversiones se encontraron con Brock y Cilan que de inmediato preguntaron al pelinegro en forma pícara que hacía con May y Dawn, ellos sólo recibieron una respuesta un tanto apresurada y graciosa por parte de Ash que se empezó a sonrojar, las chicas sólo rieron discretamente por la situación de su amigo.

El grupo disfrutó de las atracciones que les ofrecía el parque hasta la hora del almuerzo donde todos fueron a un local para ver que comían. Ya satisfechos estaban listos para irse del parque pero fueron interceptados por un misterioso personaje que quería llevarse a May y Dawn.

¿?: oigan chicas, que hacen con ellos, vengan conmigo y se divertirán  
>May: claro que no<br>Dawn: no queremos estar con alguien como tú  
>¿?: tranquila niña o sino...<br>May: o sino que  
>¿?: lo sabrán ...<br>Ash: ey, no queremos problemas así que por favor déjanos ir  
>¿?: jajaja el niñito tiene miedo<br>Brock: no le hagas caso Ash, mejor vámonos  
>Cilan: es la mejor opción<br>Ash: pero ...  
>¿?: ey! no se podrán escapar, si se quieren ir tendrán que vencerme en un duelo<br>Ash: un duelo?  
>¿?: claro! que me dices? aceptas o te irás como un cobarde<br>May: no lo hagas Ash  
>Dawn: no vale la pena<br>Ash: -no escuchó a sus amigas- acepto!  
>¿?: eso es, pero no te vayas a ir corriendo con tu mamá cuando pierdas<br>Ash: el que va a perder eres tu

Una multitud que se había acumulado alrededor se puso inquieta por saber que pasaría

¿?: toma, sin esto no podremos tener un duelo digno -extendiéndole un disco  
>Ash: -se colocaba el disco<br>¿?: estas listo  
>Ash: siempre lo estoy, pero antes quiero saber tu nombre<br>¿?: me llamo Kalm  
>Ash: yo soy Ash<br>kalm: es hora del duelo  
>Ash: muy bien Kalm, empecemos<br>Kalm: aquí voy

Toda la multitud dio espacio para que empezara el duelo

Kalm: te cedo el primer turno

Ash: bien -roba 1 carta- invoco a phanpy en modo de defensa y con eso termino mi turno

Kalm: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a chespin en modo de ataque. Ve chespin ataca a phanpy  
>Ash: phanpy! -lo envío al cementerio<br>Kalm: coloco una carta y termino mi turno

Ash: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a ...  
>Kalm: no tan rápido! activo mi carta boca abajo "paralizador" no puedes invocar pokemon en este turno<br>Ash: no -maldijo a lo bajo- coloco esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Kalm: mi turno -roba una carta- si chespin es el único pokemon que poseo en mi lado del campo puedo invocar de manera especial esto, aparece quilladin, vayan, con chespin y quilladin ataco directamente  
>Ash: ahh! -con 3500 puntos de daño<br>Kalm: termino mi turno

Mientras que los amigos de Ash empezaron a preocuparse, una chica pelimiel muy conocida por ellos miraba detenidamente el duelo en primera fila, por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba nada que el pelinegro estuviera en apuros y con un grito que llamó la atención de algunas personas lo alentaba

Serena: vamos Ash! no te rindas hasta el final! -gritó fuerte

Ash: Serena!? -quedó algo sorprendido

May: ey chicos, miren por allá -señalando a la pelimiel  
>Dawn: porque Serena lo anima de esa forma<br>Brock: vamos chicas, de seguro ella quiere que Ash gane  
>May: eso creo<br>Cilan: porque no la llamamos?  
>Dawn: claro! así podremos animar todos juntos a Ash<br>May: bueno, yo voy por ella  
>Cilan: te lo encargamos<br>May: acompáñame Dawn  
>Dawn: -asintió<p>

Kalm: vaya vaya, parece que tienes animadora personal, no veo como alguien tan hermosa como ella te anima  
>Ash: en primera ella no es mi animadora personal, es mi amiga y en segunda no tiene nada de malo en que me de ánimos<br>Kalm: si tu lo dices -no tomando importancia- mejor continuemos

Ash: mi turno -roba una carta- invoco a pikachu y ahora activo su habilidad, si poseo a pichu en mi mano puedo invocarlo de forma especial, invoco a pichu pero no estarán mucho tiempo, sacrifico a pichu y a pikachu para invocar esto, aparece sceptile  
>Kalm: parece que se puso interesante<br>Ash: activo la habilidad especial de sceptile, si mi oponente posee pokemons de tipo hierba recibes 500 puntos de daño por tantos pokemons que poseas  
>Kalm: como! -recibiendo 1000 puntos de daño<br>Ash: ve sceptile, ataca a quilladin  
>Kalm: no! lo pagarás -con 800 puntos de daño<br>Ash: eso no es todo, activo la otra habilidad de sceptile, si destruye a un pokemon tipo hierba, recibes 500 puntos de daño  
>Kalm: no! -con 500 puntos de daño<br>Ash: coloco esta carta y termino mi turno

Serena: así se hace Ash! -feliz- sé que puedes ganarle, vamos!  
>May: ejem! -interviniendo<br>Serena: ah? -dándose vuelta  
>Ambas: hola Serena<br>Serena: hola May, hola Dawn, que hacen por aquí?  
>Dawn: pues verás, estábamos con Ash y los chicos cuando de pronto Kalm nos detuvo y mira como termino<br>Serena: lo sé, vi todo  
>May: y nosotras también<br>Serena: a que se refieren? -inocente  
>Dawn: a como ánimas a Ash<br>Serena: sólo quiero que gane -inocente  
>May: lo sabemos, al igual que nosotras queremos que se lleve la victoria<br>Dawn: Serena lo que decimos es que podemos apoyarlo juntas  
>Serena: enserio!<br>Dawn: claro, ven con nosotras y los chicos  
>Serena: no ay ningún problema?<br>May: claro que no -agarrando el brazo de Serena- vamos!

Kalm: mi turno -roba 1 carta- ja! -se mofaba- yo no quería usar esto, pero debido las circunstancias ... -mirando una carta  
>Ash: que vas a hacer? -intrigado<br>Kalm: invoco a scatterbug y activo mi carta mágica "cronómetro" puedo invocar un pokemon turner de nivel 4 o inferior desde mi mano  
>Ash: turner?<br>Kalm: invoco al pokemon turner goomy

Serena: esto se ve mal  
>May: ya lo creo<br>Brock: espero que Ash pueda manejar esto  
>Serena: ánimo Ash<p>

Kalm: sincronizo a chespin de nivel 4 con scatterbug de nivel 1 y con goomy de nivel 3  
>Ash: que!<br>Kalm: oh poderoso dragón, asciende de las profundidades y destruye a tu oponente, invocación sincronizada! nivel 8! goodra, el dragón viscoso!

Todos los espectadores incluido el mismo Ash estaban sorprendidos del movimiento de Kalm

Ash: pero como! -sin palabras  
>Kalm: es mi tipo de invocación, no creo que alguien como tu lo entienda<br>Ash: ...  
>Kalm: ve goodra! ataca a sceptile<br>Ash: pero ambos tienen el mismo ataque!  
>Kalm: se ve que no entiendes, activo el efecto de goodra, si para su invocación se usó a goomy o slliggo, su poder aumenta en 1000 cuando combate con un pokemon del mismo nivel<br>Ash: no sceptile -se levantó una nube de polvo  
>Kalm: ja! gané! -confiado<p>

Serena: Ash!  
>May: no puede ser!<br>Dawn: como pudo haber perdido  
>Brock: tranquila chicas<br>Serena: como quieres que estemos tranquilas si Ash perdió!  
>Brock: calma, sólo mira detenidamente<br>Serena: ah?  
>Cilan: Brock tiene razón, miren que es lo que sucede<br>May: pero como!  
>Dawn: Ash aún tiene puntos de vida<p>

Kalm: que! tus puntos deberían ser 0, porque tienes 250 puntos y aún peor, por que sceptile sigue aquí!  
>Ash: jajaja! -reía moderadamente- mira<br>Kalm: que!  
>Ash: activé mi trampa antes de que sceptile fuera atacado<br>Kalm: que trampa?  
>Ash: "espesura" si controlo un pokemon de tipo hierba puedo pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida y a cambio de eso puedo negar el ataque de un pokemon y aumentar el ataque de mi pokemon en 500<br>Kalm: no me lo esperaba, termino mi turno

Serena: sigue así Ash! puedes derrotarlo  
>May: hazlo por mi Ash<br>Dawn: no! él lo va a ser por mí

Brock y Cilan tenían una gota en la cabeza mientras que Serena no sabía porque, pero los comentarios de sus amigas le incomodaban

Ash: mi turno -roba 1 carta- Kalm fue un gran duelo, pero lamentablemente temo que llegó a su fin  
>Kalm: eso lo quiero ver<br>Ash: revelo mi carta boca abajo "drenadoras" y la uso en tu goodra  
>Kalm: ...<br>Ash: ahora en cada turno a tu pokemon se le restarán 500 puntos de vida y esa misma cantidad se le aumentan a mi pokemon  
>Kalm: ...<br>Ash: ve sceptile! ataca a goodra  
>Kalm: activo mi carta "viscosidad" niega la destrucción de mi monstruo -con 500 puntos de daño- eso es todo?<br>Ash: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno  
>Kalm: creí escuchar que esto se terminó pero sigo en el duelo<br>Ash: el siguiente turno será el último

Serena: vamos Ash, un turno más!  
>May: sigue Ash! -con un beso volado<br>Dawn: no te rindas -con un beso volado  
>Serena: "porque hacen eso" -pensaba un poco celosa<p>

Kalm: mi turno -roba 1 carta- activo mi carta trampa "carga dragón" disminuye los puntos de ataque de un pokemon igual a la mitad de los puntos de goodra  
>Ash: no! -fingía un rostro pálido<br>Kalm: ve goodra! ataca a sceptile

Serena: Ash!

Kalm: jajajajaja he ganado -con una sonrisa fría y confiada  
>Ash: caíste!<br>Kalm: que! -serio  
>Ash: no lo permitiré activo mi carta trampa "barrera de recuperación" absorbe todos los puntos de tu pokomon y se le aumentan a mis puntos de vida<br>Kalm: ... -furioso- te subestime  
>Ash: si lo has hecho, y el ataque sigue en marcha<br>Kalm: ... -sus puntos de vida llegaron a cero

May y Dawn se acercaron rápidamente para felicitarlo, Brock y Cilan iban detrás de ellas con una Serena algo nerviosa

May: Ash!  
>Dawn: Ash!<br>Ash: ah? -dándose vuelta  
>May: estuviste espectacular<br>Dawn: creí que no le podías ganar  
>Ash: tranquilas chicas, sólo quería ver que tan fuerte era, vaya que si lo era<br>Brock: oye Ash! -acercándose  
>Ash: Brock, Cilan<br>Cilan: gran duelo Ash! no esperé ese toque al final del encuentro  
>Brock: manejaste muy bien a ese tipo de invocación<br>Ash: jaja! no fue para tanto -con la mano en la cabeza  
>Dawn: si lo fue!<p>

Mientras ellos se reían, estaba una Serena que no sabía que decir, antes tuvo el valor de animarlo pero ahora le invadían los nervios, iba a decir algo hasta que fue interrumpida

Ash: Serena -tranquilo  
>Serena: As ... sh -nerviosa<br>Ash: vi que me dabas ánimos, muchas gracias  
>Serena: no fue nada -ganando confianza<br>Ash: jaja oye que te parece si vamos con todos los demás por un helado antes de irnos  
>Serena: me encantaría<br>Ash: pues que estamos esperando, vamos! -enérgico

Todos asintieron y antes de irse, Kalm les dijo unas palabras que le interesaron al pelinegro

Kalm: Ash!  
>Ash: que sucede Kalm?<br>Kalm: fue un excelente duelo -ofreciendo su mano  
>Ash: claro que lo fue -aceptando el apretón<br>Kalm: pero no creas que esto termina aquí  
>Ash: te lo aseguro, para la próxima seré aún más fuerte<br>Kalm: yo también seré más fuerte, y espero que entres al Gran Torneo Pokemon que se realizará en ciudad Verde  
>Ash: torneo?<br>Kalm: nos volveremos a ver, te espero en el torneo -y se retiró

Ash de quedó pensando en lo dicho por Kalm al igual que sus amigos, y fue Serena quien fue que lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Serena: Ash!  
>Ash: ah? ... sí Serena que pasa<br>Serena: debes entrar  
>Ash: ah?<br>Serena: yo sé que puedes ganar ese torneo  
>May: si Ash -entrando en la conversación- yo también lo creo<br>Dawn: yo también  
>Ash: gracias chicas<br>Brock: nosotros también entraremos, verdad Cilan?  
>Cilan: por supuesto, no nos perderíamos de esta receta que pondrá a prueba nuestras habilidades<br>May: nosotras también entraremos  
>Dawn: claro que sí May<br>Serena: y yo también  
>Ash: pues está decidido, todos entraremos al torneo<p>

Todos alzaron sus puños en forma de victoria que fue interrumpido por el estómago del pelinegro

Ash: pero antes vamos por ese helado

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

Ash: oigan chicos, creo que deberíamos poner un nombre a nuestro grupo  
>Brock: gran idea Ash<br>Cilan: es perfecto, así podremos identificarnos de mejor manera  
>May: pero ...<br>Dawn: que nombre le pondremos?  
>Serena: no lo sé -pensando<p>

Todos estaban pensando y fue de nuevo el estómago del pelinegro quien los interrumpió

Ash: vamos por ese helado -hambriento

Todos rieron por la situación y fueron en busca de un helado pensando en que nombre ponerle a su grupo

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno gracias por leer, me disculpo por la tardanza se que no hay excusas pero hice todo lo posible por subirlo. Cualquier sugerencia o criterio es bienvenido y antes de retirarme quiero felicitar a la saga de yugioh por su aniversario que esta próximo a cumplir 20 años. Hasta la próxima<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Cartas a usarse:**

**Serena:**

flabebe: atq: 400 def: 300 nv:1  
>pancham: atq: 1600 def: 500 nv: 4<br>fenekin: atq: 1400 def: 900 nv:4  
>delphox: atq: 2700 def: 2200 nv: 8<p>

Trampas: esporas, somnífero  
>Mágicas: psico-corte, multiplicar<p>

**May:**

evee: atq: 1400 def: 800 nv: 3  
>smuchlax: atq: 1800 def: 1400 nv: 4<br>pidgeotto: atq: 1800 def: 1400 nv: 4  
>bagon: atq: 1600 def: 1000 nv: 3<p>

Trampas: fauces maliciosas, onda de vacío  
>Mágicas: restos, agujero del más allá<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece y tampoco los tipos de duelos que aparecen en yugioh <strong>_

Capitulo 5

**Batalla por entrar **

Después de disfrutar de tan ansiado helado en el parque, cada uno partió a su casa. Brock y Cilan fueron por un lado, mientras que las chicas y yo fuimos por el lado contrario.

Primero fuimos a la casa de Dawn que era la más cercana y después de dejar a la peliazul sana y salva en los brazos de una Johanna que mostró satisfacción de que su hija haya estado en buenas manos, partimos de inmediato a la casa de May que era la siguiente no sin antes recibir un cumplido y un agradecimiento por parte de la señora peliazul que seguía mostrando su cara de satisfacción.

Llegamos a casa de May, sin embargo se podría decir que casi muero del susto por las bromas, que tenían buena intención, por parte de Norman, el papá de May. Cuando tocamos la puerta, Norman salió con un revólver y con una cara roja del mismísimo demonio, amenazó con que si vuelvo a llevarme a su hija por tanto tiempo no viviría para contarlo, en ese momento casi me desmayo de no ser porque salió Caroline y le dijo a su esposo que deje de jugar con el revólver de juguete de Max. En mi mente repetía "porque me pasa esto" pero aún así me agradaba estar en confianza con los padres de May que a pesar de sus bromas, nos llevamos de la mejor manera. Nos despedimos de la familia de May no sin antes que Norman me susurrara al oído.

Norman: más te vale que no dejes a mi hija sola o sino -señalando un hacha- ya sabes lo que te espera  
>Ash: no ... no se ... preocupe -tímido<br>Norman: así me gusta -y río abrazándome por el cuello

Después de dejar a May, sólo quedamos Serena y yo. Serena se quedó callado y para no incomodarla no pronuncié palabra alguna, en un principio quería hablarle pero cada vez que le dirigía la palabra ella no contestaba, quizá no tengamos tanta confianza es por eso que dejé de hablar. Seguimos caminando, la casa de Serena estaba a dos cuadras de la mía. En la entrada de su casa me despedí de ella y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al escuchar otra cosa

Ash: bueno Serena, te veo en la escuela, nos vemos -y me giré  
>Serena: espera -me tomó del brazo<br>Ash: si que pasa? -giré de nuevo  
>Serena: yo ... lo siento -bajó su cabeza<br>Ash: ah? porque te disculpas?  
>Serena: por lo de hace rato, debí contestarte cuando me hablaste pero me quedé callada, lo siento<br>Ash: no tienes porque disculparte Serena, no quise interrumpir tus pensamientos o incomodarte, es por eso que me quedé callado  
>Serena: pero ...<br>Ash: ya, calma, si te hace sentir más tranquila te perdono  
>Serena: -asintió con su cabeza<br>Ash: bueno Serena ...  
>Serena: espera hay algo que quiero decirte<br>Ash: si?  
>Serena: me enseñarías mejores técnicas de duelo<br>Ash: por supuesto Serena, sólo dime la fecha y puedo venir a enseñarte  
>Serena: en ese caso, podrías venir el próximo sábado en la tarde?<br>Ash: claro Serena, él sábado vendré  
>Serena: me lo prometes<br>Ash: prometido -y entrelazaron sus dedos  
>Serena: adiós Ash, cuídate, fue grandioso pasar la tarde contigo y tus amigos<br>Ash: lo podremos repetir en otra ocasión  
>Serena: eso espero<br>Ash: adiós Serena, nos veremos mañana -y se fue

Serena se quedó parada en ese lugar pensando lo que sería su otro sábado en una especie de cita con Ash, pero de pronto fue interrumpida porque su mamá la sorprendió.

Grace: Serena! quien era ese chico! -fingía enojo  
>Serena: eh! no es lo que tu crees mamá! -sonrojada<br>Grace: jovencita, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras  
>Serena: es cierto mamá, él es Ash, el vecino que vive cerca<br>Grace: y que hacía aquí?  
>Serena: sólo pasó a dejarme ya que nos encontramos en el parque, nada más<br>Grace: segura? -con tono autoritario  
>Serena: sí! -seguía sonrojada<br>Grace: y de qué estaban hablando  
>Serena: esto ... sólo hablábamos de cosas del colegio<br>Grace: cosas del colegio -repitió no convencida  
>Serena: si sí mamá -desvío la mirada más ruborizada<br>Grace: jajaja vamos adentro hija, quizá puedas invitarlo para conocerlo mejor -entró feliz  
>Serena: ... -se adentró callada y toda roja<p>

Después de la pequeña charla de madre hija, Ash llegaba a su casa, pero antes de abrir la puerta su vecino de enfrente, Gary, lo llamó con una cara de alegría.

Gary: Ash! justo el muchacho que quería ver  
>Ash: hola Gary<br>Gary: hola Ash, tienes un momento  
>Ash: estoy un poco cansado en estos momentos<br>Gary: vamos Ash, te prometo que no te arrepentirás  
>Ash: pero ...<br>Gary: mira -sacó una carta  
>Ash: pero que rayos! -anonadado<br>Gary: vamos, entremos para hablar mejor  
>Ash: -asintió<p>

Después de la interesante plática que recibió el pelinegro por parte de Gary, regresó a su casa con una notable alegría dando brincos de felicidad y mirando las cartas que se le fue obsequiado.

Ash: "esto es increíble, gracias por todo Gary, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí" -pensaba agradecido al castaño

En el transcurso de la semana ocurrieron ciertos asuntos, primero que mi mamá llegó el lunes a primera hora con algunos recuerdos de su viaje, también informé a mis amigos las reglas y las fechas de inscripciones para el Gran Torneo de Ciudad Verde que se realizará en 3 semanas lo que era bueno ya que salíamos de vacaciones la próxima semana y por último, ya estando en viernes, Serena retó a May en un duelo lo que se me hacia extraño ya que ella no tomaba la iniciativa pero de todas formas sería interesante ver ese encuentro así que ofrecí mi casa como el lugar de la batida.

Ya en mi casa, mi mamá no puso ningún pretexto, es más, acogió con los brazos abiertos a todos mis amigos ofreciendo uno que otro bocadillo, pero lo importante era el duelo así que nos ubicamos en el jardín de mi casa donde se realizará el encuentro.

May: lista Serena?  
>Serena: claro que lo estoy<br>May: muy bien empecemos  
>Serena: voy primera<br>May: adelante

Serena: mi turno, invoco a flabebe en modo de defensa, y termino mi turno colocando esta carta boca abajo

May: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a evee en modo de ataque. Ve evee, ataca a flabebe  
>Serena: activo mi trampa "esporas" no puedes declarar ataques en este turno<br>May: no! -frustrada- coloca esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Serena: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a pancham en modo de ataque. Ve pancham ataca a evee  
>May: no! -con 200 puntos de daño-<br>Serena: eso no es todo, cambio a flabebe a modo de ataque. Ve flabebe, ataca a May directamente  
>May: ah! -con 400 puntos de daño<br>Serena: coloco esta carta y termino mi turno

Dawn: no sabía que Serena jugara bien  
>Cilan: yo tampoco, ha sido un gran comienzo para ella<br>Brock: tu que dices Ash?  
>Ash: bueno, me ha dejado impresionado, a pesar de que ella ha tendido por no jugar, esta demostrando lo hábil que puede ser<br>Dawn: yo comparto tu idea Ash -se le acercaba  
>Ash: bueno, sólo espero que May pueda reaccionar<br>Dawn: vamos Ash, ella puede jugar -y lo abrazó por el brazo  
>Cilan y Brock: mmmmmmm -con cara pícara miraban a Ash<br>Ash: eh! eh! no es lo que parece

May: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a smuchlax. Ve smuchlax, ataca a flabebe  
>Serena: no tan rápido, activo mi trampa "somnífero", no puedes declarar ataques durante 2 turnos<br>May: maldición, coloco otra carta y termino mi turno

Serena: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco a fenekin y con eso termino mi turno

May: mi turno -roba 1 carta- invoco este pokemon en modo de defensa boca abajo, también cambió a smuchlax a modo de defensa, termino mi turno

Serena: mi turno -roba 1 carta- sacrifico a flabebe, y a fenekin para invocar esto, delphox la maga llameante. Ve delphox, ataca a smuchlax  
>May: no! -envió a su pokemon al cementerio<br>Serena: eso no es todo, pancham, ataca a su pokemon boca abajo  
>May: mmm! -fingía enojo y mando a su pokemon al cementerio<br>Serena: eso no es todo, activo mi carta mágica "psico-corte", ahora que controlo a un pokemon tipo psíquico, puedo destruir una carta boca abajo tuya, y elijo la de la Izquierda  
>May: "de la que me salve" -pensó aliviada<br>Serena: coloco esta carta y termino mi turno

Dawn: Ash, May sólo se ha quedado con una carta en el campo  
>Ash: calma Dawn, parece que va a contraatacar<br>Brock: se la ve tranquila para estar en esa situación

May: mi turno -roba 1 carta- bien hecho Serena, es uno de los mejores duelos que he tenido  
>Serena: gracias, pero mejor continúa<br>May: como tu quieras, invoco a pidgeotto en modo de ataque, y revelo mi carta boca abajo "agujero del más allá" con esto, puedo traer de vuelta a todos mis pokemons que fueron destruidos en el turno anterior  
>Serena: no no no no -desesperada<br>May: sí, traigo de vuelta a smochlax y a bagon y ahora activo mi carta trampa "fauces maliciosas" reduce el ataque de un pokemon en la mitad y elijo a tu delphox Serena: no tan rápido, activo mi carta trampa "llama embrujada" anula los efectos de las cartas mágicas y de trampa en este turno  
>May: ya me lo suponía, activo la habilidad especial de pidgeotto, una vez por turno puedo destruir una carta trampa<br>Serena: no -maldecía  
>May: ve pidgeotto, ataca a pancham<br>Serena: no! -con 200 puntos de daño  
>May: una amenaza fuera, ahora bagon ataca a delphox<br>Serena: activo la habilidad especial de delphox, una vez por turno, si es elegido como objetivo de batalla, puedo desviar el ataque y mandarlo a otro pokemon, elijo a pidgeotto como objetivo de tu ataque  
>May: no! -recibió 200 puntos de daño y su bagon fue destruido- esto no se quedará así, coloco esta carta y termino mi turno<p>

Serena: mi turno -roba 1 carta- el efecto de tu carta terminó y el ataque de delphox vuelve a la normalidad  
>May: mmmm -se encogió de brazos<br>Serena: activo mi carta mágica "multiplicar", puedo clonar a un pokemon tantas veces pueda, así que en total tengo 5 delphox  
>May: ... -cerró los ojos<p>

Cilan: esto debe tener un sabor amargo para May  
>Brock: ya lo creo, como va a salirse de esta<br>Dawn: debo de tener cuidado con Serena  
>Ash: no va ganar<br>Dawn, Brock y Cilan: QUE! -impactados  
>Ash: miren la expresión de May, la conozco y ella tiene algo oculto<br>Dawn: ah? -desviando su mirada a May  
>Ash: no se lo que va a suceder, pero ella tiene un plan<p>

Serena: ve delphox, ataca a pidgeotto  
>May: ... -con 900 puntos de daño<br>Serena: con esto termino, delphox ataca directamente a May  
>May: se terminó Serena -abriendo lo ojos<br>Serena: así es  
>May: pero ambas perdimos<br>Serena: que!  
>May: activo mi trampa "onda de vacío" destruye a todos los monstruos en el campo e inflige daño igual al total del ataque de todos los monstruos destruidos por este efecto, así que ambas recibimos 13500 puntos de daño -sus puntos de vida llegaron a cero<br>Serena: ... -sus puntos de vida llegaron a cero

Brock: pero que ... -sin palabras  
>Cilan: esto me deja un sabor agridulce, con Serena al mando era casi nulo que May pudiera protegerse pero vaya que si pudo<br>Dawn: May y Serena, ambas son duras rivales, no lo crees Ash?  
>Ash: claro que si, en un futuro ellas serán parte del top de duelistas<br>May: gracias Serena, fue un excelente duelo  
>Serena: no gracias a ti -y sonrió<br>May: y que te pareció Ash ... -empezaba a enfurecer por ver a su amigo  
>Serena: May ... -aunque no sabía también empezaba a enfurecerse por ver la situación de Ash<p>

Ash inocentemente aún seguía aferrado a Dawn por su brazo izquierdo, y al ver a sus amigas acercarse le empezaba a invadir cierto temor

May y Serena: oigan ustedes 2! -gritaron  
>Brock y Cilan: nosotros que? -algo asustados<br>May y Serena: ustedes 2 no! sino ellos  
>Ash: eh? -empezaba a temblar<br>Dawn: que sucede? -se aferró más al cuerpo del pelinegro  
>May y Serena: que creen que hacen!<br>Ash: pero si no hacemos nada -inocente  
>May: como que no!<br>Serena: y como explicas eso -señalando el abrazo  
>Dawn: no es nada malo, cierto Ash?<br>Ash: claro que no, que tiene de malo que Dawn y yo estemos así?  
>May: pues ... eh ... -empezaba a dudar<br>Serena: yo ... eh ... eh -no sabía que decir  
>Ash: ya ven, ni siquiera tienen razones<br>Serena: pues no me gusta verte así!  
>May: a mi tampoco!<br>Ash: pero porque?  
>May y Serena: ese asunto es de nosotras<br>Ash: ah?  
>Dawn: bueno, ya no peleemos bien, así estaremos en paz -y soltó a Ash<br>May y Serena: así esta mejor

Ash: shhh! oigan, Brock, Cilan -susurrando  
>Brock y Cilan: si Ash? -a lo bajo<br>Ash: que creen que les pasa a las chicas?  
>Brock y Cilan: no tenemos ni idea -negando con la cabeza<p>

Y terminado el encuentro de May y Serena, los chicos se retiraron de la casa de Ash, la última fue Serena que le hizo acuerdo de su "cita"

Serena: oye Ash, espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestro encuentro mañana en mi casa  
>Ash: claro que no Sereba, ahí estaré<br>Serena: te estaré esperando, nos vemos -y le guiñó el ojo  
>Ash: adiós Serena -no se inmutó por la acción de su amiga<p>

Y ya afuera  
>May: oye Serena, que le dijiste a Ash<br>Serena: es un secreto  
>May: anda dímelo<br>Serena: no puedo  
>Dawn; que tiene de malo decirlo<br>Serena: nada, sólo que es entre Ash y yo  
>May y Dawn: mmm -se encogieron de hombros<p>

Y así terminó esa semana, cada sumergido en su mundo planeando lo que será el Gran Torneo de Ciudad Verde que se acercaba cada vez más

**Continuará**


End file.
